Porqué decidí ser una bruja
by PrIsCY22
Summary: El fuego comenzó a abrazarlas despacio y las jóvenes comenzaron a cantar muy fuerte mientras los hombres a mi alrededor gritaban. Shaoran Li,el juez, mostraba 1 sonrisa al verlas morir en la hoguera. LO ODIO. Algún día moriré d esa manera xq soy 1 bruja.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Han saltado a la actualidad los casos de los niños brujos del Congo. En el norte de Sudáfrica, sobre todo en regiones de religiones tradicionales, se acusa cada año a cientos de hombres y mujeres de brujería, personas que son a menudo asesinadas por las masas enfurecidas. En Tanzania se acusa cada año a cientos de mujeres de brujería, que son asesinadas o mutiladas."**_

La gente empezaba a gritar "quemen a las brujas" sin importarles que en ese grupo de jóvenes se encontraban sus madres, esposas e hijas.

Cuando el juez del pueblo, un hombre joven sin piedad y con un gran odio hacia las brujas, llamado Li Shaoran tomó la antorcha y prendió fuego a la hoguera, sentí mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos. Había escuchado sobre la inquisición en las brujas pero nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto. Odié tanto a ese hombre en ese instante que quise matarlo… juro que algún día lo mataré.

Al verla ahí, indefensa, atada a ese palo como si fuese el mismo Satanás supe que nunca olvidaría la escena más traumatizánte que vería en toda mi vida.

El fuego comenzó a abrazarlas despacio y las jóvenes comenzaron a cantar muy fuerte, mientras las mujeres a mi alrededor gritaban. Después de un momento el canto ya no era tan nítido como al inicio, este se mezclaba con los gritos de dolor de las niñas; pero había una que no cantó, tampoco gritó al sentirse devorada; al contrario, ella observaba a todos como si estuviera en un sueño profundo.

Mis lágrimas caían sin detenerse, fue tan desgarrador...

Cuando ya no se oían los gritos o ninguna seña de cantos, alcé mi vista para ver los cuerpos sin vida, y en efecto, ya no había vida. Observé niñas quemadas, desfiguradas completamente, pero… había un cuerpo que todavía se movía; era el de mi pequeña Tomoyo. Su rostro calcinado me miró y en sus ojos vi algo que no era dolor, no era miedo, era algo que la dejó irse en paz. Es lo que trato de entender ahora, quiero encontrar eso que vi en sus ojos antes de que se fuera para siempre.

Es verdad que compartí todo con ella, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que en realidad no había visto nada de lo que ella me enseñó todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas.

No se si hubiera podido morir con ella ese día pero lo que sí se ahora, es que puedo morir por ella hoy….

**CAPITULO I: Llegadas…. **

_Todo comenzó el 11 de septiembre de 1692, cuando llegué a un pequeño pueblo por petición del alcalde para que impartiera clases como profesora a niños de once años. Mi nombre era Sakura Kinomoto. Yo entraba al pueblo una mañana fría por la lluvia que amenazaba la llegada del frío invierno._

_Las mujeres trabajaban en sus quehaceres domésticos y lo niños jugaban tranquilos por las amplias calles, me pareció un pueblo muy tranquilo de lo que había supuesto, pero a veces la primera impresión no siempre es la correcta._

_Una niña de aproximadamente catorce años se encontraba sentada, y a diferencia de los demás, ésta parecía no poder ver. Se limitaba a mirar al cielo sin observar nada en especial, ni si quiera tenía brillo en sus ojos por lo cual pensé que era ciega, pero al cabo de unos minutos, ésta me miró con determinación. Al inicio me asusté, puesto que su mirada era penetrante, pero luego ella me sonrió, se puso en pié y avanzó hacia mi sin dejar de verme directamente a los ojos._

_Cuando llegó a mi me abrazó y un impulso dentro de mi me llevó a abrazarla también, ella me tomó de la mano y me llevó hacia el centro del pueblo donde había una gran mancha negra en el suelo._

_La niña me soltó y se agachó para tomar la ceniza del suelo y ofrecérmela, como no sabía qué significaba, tomé el puñado que me ofrecía, y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta; ella pareció estar muy contenta con mi acción porque me sonrió y salió corriendo._

_No entendí la acción, pero esa niña me infundía un miedo, no cualquier miedo, era un miedo hermoso, lindo. Un miedo tranquilizante aunque suene raro. Tomé mis cosas y comencé a buscarla a mi alrededor. Cuando logré visualizarla, la lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo, corrí hacia una casa cerca para resguardarme de las gotas de agua que caían cada vez más deprisa, pero la niña no pareció importarle la lluvia y se puso a bailar en la lluvia._

_La señora de la casa al verme llegar, salió a recibirme muy contenta, pero al ver a la niña bailando y riendo, la sonrisa se le borró._

–_Esa niña es muy extraña. No me sorprendería que algún día muriera como su madre _–_un gesto de asco se dibujó a lo largo de su rostro_–_. Disculpe, usted bebe ser la nueva maestra. Pase, la lluvia es más fuerte cada vez._

–_No, discúlpeme usted a mí por importunar _–_no podía dejar de ver a esa joven. Ella me llamaba mucho la atención_–_, Discúlpeme, ¿puede decirme cómo se llama esa niña?_

–_No se debe preocupar por ella. Su nombre es Tomoyo, vive con su padre pues su madre murió hace poco; no se preocupe, no tendrá que lidiar con ella._

_¿La primera impresión?… Pues a mí, a mí me pareció muy dulce. La quema de brujas no llegaría a ese lugar. De eso estaba segura._

N/A: Hola a todos, ésta es una historia que se me ocurrió cuando una Ing. En la universidad me mandó a investigar sobre la inquisición en las brujas. Me parece un tema fascinante y se me ocurrió esta historia.

Les agradezco y déjeme Reviews para saber sus opiniones y críticas.

Gracias.


	2. Si juzgas te juzgan

**"Ha llegado a nuestros oídos, que miembros de ambos sexos, no evitan la relación con Ángeles malos, íncubos y súcubos, y que mediante sus brujerías, conjuros y hechizos, sofocan, extinguen y echan a perder los alumbramientos de las mujeres...".**

Me vi rodeada de fuego por todos lados… mi vida era un completo infierno.

Tomé el cuerpo de mi pequeña Tomoyo y lo iba a preparar para enterrarla como debía ser, pero Shaoran Li me lo impidió, no se atrevió a decirme nada solo me miraba con… ¿miedo? ¿Desde cuándo Shaoran Li, el dueño del pueblo -prácticamente- dejaba notar miedo? No se qué tramaba pero mi corazón ardía de dolor y odio hacia ese ser despreciable que se había atrevido a matar a la única razón que tenía para seguir viviendo, a la única que me había mostrado el sentido real de mi existencia y el de todos los seres que habitan en este mundo.

Me mira sin atreverse a hablar como esperando que lo entienda, ese hombre no puede tener mi perdón, ¡LO ODIO!, maldita sea. Las lágrimas se habían acabado durante el juicio y durante la quema de mi pequeña, pero aún así mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de pequeños cristales de agua. Bastardo, maldito… ¿Cómo se atreve a destrozar lo único que me quedaba de humanidad? Lo odio, pero no puedo moverme cuando él se agacha y me abraza como queriendo protegerme de todo. El cuerpo de mi pequeña no tiene su forma ya… ella ha muerto…

Shaoran Li se marchó después de un instante con cierto remordimiento en la mirada, esa mirada que meses antes me había hecho suspirar, vibrar de pasión. Esos ojos ambarinos que me habían mostrado el paraíso y todo el universo. Mi hombre. Ahora esos sentimientos han desaparecido y solo quiero matarlo. Traicionó la confianza que le di, me traicionó y a Tomoyo también condenándola a la muerte. ¿Por qué tuve que llevarlo al ritual? Fui una tonta.

Fuuma, "el hombre de Dios". No he visto más estupidez en toda mi vida… Un monje que simplemente es un hipócrita, si supiera todo el pueblo que aquél hombre me había estado acosando durante meses y no solamente a mí, sino a todas las hermanas del círculo. Este hombre sabía muy bien quienes éramos; incluso muchas de "las hermanas" se entregaron a él por miedo a una condena a muerte y aún así, habiéndole entregado todo, ese bastardo las condenó a muerte.

¿Quién es este hombre? Un promiscuo, un aprovechado, de "hombre de Dios" no tiene nada. Condenó a mi pequeña a la muerte tan solo porque ésta no quiso entregarse a él, la acusó de "bruja" y la sometió a un juicio donde cada noche que duró el juicio, iba a verla para tratar de convencerla que se entregue a él. Tan solo era una niña y el maldito se aprovechó de su inocencia en la noche anterior a su quema, así es: la violó.

–Discúlpame, pero esto era necesario –la voz del hombre me hace reaccionar.

–Suéltame maldito –le contesto cuando él me tomó por mi brazo de la forma más tosca y me apega a él.

–No puedo, eres mía –su voz en mi oído me molestaba, pero él se afanaba en decírmelo de modo de que nadie oyera–. No arruines tu vida, yo te protegeré.

–No me toques –lo empujé en una reacción desesperada por que se alejara de mi; pero no se alejó, siguió aferrado a mi.

–Mira maldita bruja, eres mía, no lo olvides. Si no te he matado hasta ahora, es porque te necesito aún –su voz sonaba lujuriosa.

–Mátame ahora… ¿qué esperas?

–No… no… no… primero tienes que ser mía.

–¿Y piensa que la gente nunca se va a enterar de quien es usted realmente?

-–No me subestimes pequeña cerezo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse –el maldito me lamió el oído–, además Shaoran te odia. Ahora ya no tienes quién te proteja, así que si Shaoran no te cree… nadie lo hará. Recuerda: él te odia y te traicionó ¿Quién crees que dio la orden de muerte?

–Entonces los mataré yo.

–Inténtalo y morirás tú también.

-–No tengo porqué vivir, sería un placer morir ahora.

–Sakura, Sakura… no lo olvides, serás mía tarde o temprano ¿por qué no lo haces de la manera fácil? –ahora se separaba de mi, como si mi piel lo quemara–. Nada de esto hubiera pasado si te hubieras fijado en mí, antes que de ese idiota de Shaoran. Tomoyo aún estaría viva, y a pesar de que tú y ella eran brujas, yo las hubiera protegido. Si tan solo aceptas mi propuesta…

–Prefiero morir –le escupí antes de marcharme, pero el muy desgraciado me agarró de la muñeca para decirme algo más.

–Hoy a las doce de la noche. Dejaré abierta la puerta de la iglesia. Quiero que te confieses y tal vez podamos jugar un momento…

Se alejó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Está decidido, ésta noche lo mataré pero para ello tendré y pedirle ayuda a nuestro maestro Eriol…

_**Capitulo II: SI JUZGAS TE JUZGAN…. **_

_Era una mañana sin sol. La lluvia del día anterior había dejado una espesa capa de neblina, pero aunque esto dificultaba las actividades, no significaba que éstas pararan. Desperté en la casa de la señora Martha Cory, que fue quién me recibió ayer cuando llegué a este pueblo y me hospedo amablemente en ella._

_Mi nombre es Sakura… vine por petición del alcalde, un hombre llamado Yukito __Tsukishiro__, quien hace una semana mandó una carta a la ciudad para solicitar una profesora para los niños de ese pueblo, ya que la antigua profesora había desaparecido hace dos meses._

_Al llegar, lo que llamó mi atención fue encontrar a una pequeña muy hermosa, con ojos amatistas, cabello largo y ondulado, negro-azulado. Era preciosa. Figura delgada pero ya tomando el cuerpo de una bella doncella. Parecía ciega, pero me sorprendió cuando se me acercó y me llevó de la mano al lugar donde una gran mancha negra cubría -lo que parecía- el centro del pueblo y me ofreció un poco de esa ceniza que –por cierto– aún no saco de mi abrigo. Luego, la lluvia empezó a caer de nuevo y ella se puso a danzar en medio de ella._

_La señora Martha me informó que su nombre era Tomoyo… una niña de lo más extraña y dulce a la vez…_

_Voy a hablar con el alcalde para que me ponga al tanto de la situación y saber cuándo empiezo a trabajar; es extraño pero este pueblo me parece un tanto triste, pese a la activada que tiene, se respira cierto temor en el aire._

_Tsukishiro me informó que comenzaré las clases el día lunes, para poder descansar del viaje que hice desde la capital. Tsukishiro es un hombre muy guapo, de mirada clara, sonrisa maravillosa, cabello plateado; casi me desmayo al escuchar que me invitaba a un baile dentro de dos días para poder conocer a todos en el pueblo. _

_Creo que estoy enamorada..._

_Esa noche el salón del pueblo se viste de luces y las damas visten sus mejores galas. Para ir, me puse un gran vestido de seda color rojo carmesí con una gran caída y un hermoso escote que va con el collar que me regaló mi madre antes de morir. Mi cabello es largo y castaño así que lo recojo con un gran peinado y lo ondulo un poco._

_Al bajar me encuentro con que el alcalde Tsukishiro me está esperando en la estancia de la casa con un traje fenomenal, el cual, remarca lo guapo que es el alcalde. No sé cómo una persona tan joven como él llegó a ser alcalde y tampoco me debe incumbir, pero me alegro de que sea el alcalde y me lleve a ese baile._

_Al llegar al gran salón, el baile ya había empezado. Las parejas bailaban a al compás de la música y todos parecían divertirse; Tsukishiro me llevó a la pista y comenzamos a bailar. Nunca me había sentido mejor, él era un joven de lo más amable y divertido, di gracias a Dios por que no era casado. Me sonreía de la forma más cariñosa que nadie lo había hecho, la música contribuía a un espacio confidente entre ambos y todo parecía ir bien. Me di cuenta que yo le gusté, a pesar de ser distraída en extremo pero esas cosas siempre se sienten cuando estás alado de la persona correcta._

_Me tomó de la cintura cuando bailábamos un poco mas pegados gracias a la melodía y justo ahí, cuando creí que me besaría, que encontré a mi alma gemela, que nada podría salir mal... el fantasma de ojos ambarinos, cabello castaño oscuro, voz penetrante hizo su aparición triunfal. Nos interrumpió de la manera más descortés._

–_Buenas noches, alcalde…_

–_Buenas noches Shaoran._

–_Yo también debo saludar alcalde._

–_Buenas noches Fuuma…_

_¿Quienes eran estos dos hombres que se atrevieron a interrumpir -quizá- lo más maravilloso que me estaba sucediendo? Miré con cierta curiosidad y de repente un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al mirar a estos dos sujetos. Presentí que de ahora en adelante, ellos dos irrumpirían siempre mi felicidad, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido…_

–_Lo siento Shaoran, Fuuma, les presento a la señorita Kinomoto nuestra nueva maestra _–_nos presentó al mirar cómo estos dos sujetos me miraban fijamente_–; _Señorita Kinomoto, le presento a nuestro juez: Shaoran Li y a nuestro monje -que pronto será nuestro cura-: Fuuma Monou._

–_Es un placer _–_respondí nerviosa. Estos hombres me miraban de una manera realmente extraña._

–_Fuma Monou, para servirle _–_el monje depositó un dulce beso en mi mano como muestra de modales y me sonreía atentamente, pero algo no me gustaba de él; su mirada tenía algo raro._

–_Shaoran Li _–_el ambarino solo se limitó a besar mi mano y seguir conversando con el alcalde como si no le importara conocerme._

–_¿Le gustaría bailar? _–_el monje me pidió de la manera cortesmente._

–_yo…mm…_

–_Ve con él, tengo que tratar asuntos con el juez Shaoran _–_me pidió Tsukishiro un tanto desinteresado, al igual que el juez._

_Acepté ir con él. Bailamos y conversamos mucho. Él era un monje dedicado al trabajo de Dios según éste decía, y yo le tuve respeto, no parecía tan malo. _

_No pude evitar lanzar miradas al juez y a Tsukishiro todo el tiempo, disimuladamente y noté cómo él también regresaba a verme de vez en cuando. Pero seguía sin tener ninguna reacción en él, es decir, noté como a Tsukishiro y al monje Fuuma yo les gustaba, y por alguna razón extraña y sin comprensión, me molestaba no haber obtenido alguna reacción en el señor Li. No soy de esas mujeres que desean que todo el mundo se muera por ellas, y aunque me haya enamorado del alcalde Tsukishiro, me molestaba que Li no mostrara ningún tipo de sentimiento por mí._

–_¿Una copa de vino, tal vez? _–_el ambarino me preguntó con voz ronca, aún sin mostrar ninguna seña de simpatía por lo menos._

–_No gracias _–_le digo al darme cuenta que Fuuma se ha ido unos momentos para hablar con un caballero que acababa de llegar._

–_La noche es joven. Si no bebemos, no podremos disfrutar al máximo la velada._

–_Para disfrutar algo no es necesario beber…_

–_Es verdad… _

–_¿Lo ve usted?_

–_¿Desea bailar?_

_¿Que oigo? Mi corazón dio un salto inconsciente al oírlo._

–_Está bien, si usted me lo pide..._

_Maldita sea mi suerte…._

_La pregunta no iba dirigida a mí… Al voltearme unos momentos para sostener mi cartera que estaba punto de caerse, no vi que una señorita se acercó y él se lo pidió a ella. Los veo alejarse a la pista de baile. Nunca antes había sentido ira, impotencia, y un poco de resentimiento en situaciones similares, pero al verlo bailar tan a gusto con la joven y ¿esbozar una sonrisa?... ¡¡Maldita sea!!_

_Toda esa montaña de emociones se esfumó como por arte de magia cuando sentí a Tsukishiro a mi lado sosteniendo una copa de vino para mí._

–_¿Bailamos otro rato?_

–C_laro _–_sonreí, tomé el vino al igual que él y le di mi mano para ir a la pista de baile._

–_Estás muy hermosa._

–_Gracias._

_Siendo horas muy avanzadas Tsukishiro me acompañó a la casa de la señora Cori para que pudiera descansar. Nos despedimos de todos y vi un tanto decepcionado a Fuuma, que quería bailar un rato más conmigo, pero a Shaoran Li no lo encontramos por ningún lado. Al parecer se había marchado antes con aquella jovencita. Que asco._

_El cielo estaba despejado y las estrellas se apreciaban de una forma increíble. Un escenario perfecto para el amor y más perfecto porque estaba junto a Tsukishiro. La casa de la señora Cori se encontraba muy cerca a las montañas que se cubrían con un espeso bosque; allí, casi en la puerta, Tsukishiro iba a tratar de besarme de nuevo pero… ¿El mundo está en contra de que él y yo estemos juntos?_

_Claro que es un poco pronto para pedir un beso de ese hombre que anula todos mis sentidos, pero estos días, desde mi llegada, hemos estado saliendo y conversando. Es demasiado pronto pero no importa, sé que estoy enamorada de él._

_Lo que vimos y oímos a continuación fue crecer una gran hoguera en medio del bosque y una pequeña canción muy alegre; la cual era muy pegajosa y que estaba en un idioma extraño._

–_Vamos a ver _–_quise ir muy animada y sin pensarlo dos veces_–,_ démonos prisa. _

–_No, es muy peligroso señorita Kinomoto._

–_No pasará nada _–_la idea de poder pasar un momento más con él, me impulsó a dejar de lado mi miedo e insistir en ir. _

–_Está bien, vamos _–_aceptó ir no tan animado.  
_

_Que fácil se convence a los hombres enamorados ¿verdad? Llegamos a lo profundo del bosque tratando de llegar al punto, donde minutos antes, había crecido una gran hoguera y luego la luz había desaparecido para dar paso a los cantos. Fue un poco difícil ya que el bosque era muy oscuro y más de una vez nos caímos al suelo por culpa de las ramas. Al llegar nos escondimos tras unos arbustos y miramos a unas mujeres bailando alrededor del fuego. También había niñas y jovencitas que bailaban entonando una canción. De repente poco a poco las mujeres, jóvenes y niñas fueron abandonando el circulo dejando a solo unas cuantas mujeres que seguían bailando. Las mujeres que quedaron fueron desvistiéndose poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudas, la música paró y una mujer de aparentemente cuarenta años inició la ceremonia._

_Las mujeres desnudas se encontraban completamente en trance, se acostaron en el suelo y la mujer que oficiaba la ceremonia extendió una especie de daga hacia adelante. La hechicera se situó en una gran roca que había y pidió a las mujeres que se acostaran con los brazos abiertos en forma de cruz._

_Eso era realmente extraño. Tsukishiro solo miraba asombrado y -por qué no decirlo-, maravillado con ese ritual. Presentí que no deberíamos involucrarnos más y llevé a Tsukishiro de vuelta al pueblo sin terminar de ver el ritual. Cuando hubimos llegado… Tsukishiro me dio las gracias e hizo lo que yo había estado esperando toda la noche: me besó. _

–_Gracias por esta noche, pero creo que no deberíamos decir lo que ocurrió en el bosque, ¿si?_

–_Está bien, no diremos nada. Buenas noches._

_Esa noche marcaría el resto de mi vida, esa noche empezaría mi cruz… _

_Pero estaba feliz a pesar de que presentía que todo mi calvario empezaba. Realmente Tsukishiro era el hombre perfecto, el cual, con una simple mirada me había enamorado y presentía que él sería mi alma gemela, mi mejor amigo, y el más maravilloso novio que tendría, porque estaba segura -por su forma de mirarme- de que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que me pidiera ser su novia. ¡Era tan lindo! _

N/A: Hola, otro capítulo de Brujas, magia y misterio… Para los que se preguntan si el ritual es verdadero pues si, es un ritual verdadero pero lo puse a la mitad porque con el paso del fic tendremos más magia, rituales, hechizos, y mucho, mucho más…

Gracias por el apoyo y les recuerdo dar clic en el botón _**go**_ al final de esta página.

¡Arigato!

¡Sayonara!


End file.
